The tern "horizontal solder leveller" means a machine through which printed circuit boards and the like (hereinafter called "boards") are passed substantially horizontally for application of molten solder and levelling of the applied solder. Accordingly such a machine comprises at least means for applying molten solder and means for levelling the applied solder. My early horizontal solder leveller is described in specification No: WO 87/07196, published on 3rd Dec., 1987, of my international patent application No: PCT/GB 87/00367.
My early horizontal solder leveller relies on passage of the board to be tinned beneath the surface of the molten solder in its solder bath. The board is passed between upper and lower tinning rollers, which at once--I believe --heat the board, assist transfer of solder onto the board and transport the board through the solder.
My early horizontal leveller has been developed as described in specification No: WO 91/06390, published on 16th May, 1991, of my international patent application No: PCT/GB 90/01685. The development included the provision of castellations in outfeed rollers for feeding the board from the solder bath to the air knives for levelling the solder applied to the board. The castellations allowed the air flow from the air knives to entrain oil, which can be sprayed onto these rollers, with the solder particles displaced from the board. This has assisted in keeping the machine clean and in returning the solder particles to the solder bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,974, issued on 14th Jan., 1986 to Monitrol, Inc., describes a horizontal solder leveller in which solder is poured onto the top surface of the board and is applied to the bottom surface of the board by a lower tinning roller. The solder application occurs entirely within flux oil and oil levelling is used.
Where boards include small pads for soldered contact with components, especially where the pads are for surface mount components, i.e. the pads do not have an associated bore through the board for a wire of the component to be soldered; a problem in tinning particularly with a horizontal leveller can arise of the solder not wetting some of the contact pads. I believe that this non-wetting results from the flux oil with which the board is preliminarily coated not being displaced by the solder.
It is conventional to include volatile chemicals in the flux oil. These are intended to vaporize as the board approaches the eutectic temperature of the solder and thus displace the oil from the contact pads. I have carried out extensive trials on these chemicals and concluded that they cannot be a complete solution to the problem of board pads not being completed wetted by solder in a horizontal leveller.